Salvador
by OtherBoy
Summary: Soy Kurt Hummel, tengo diecisiete años y tengo una enfermedad de debilidad absoluta que ni siquiera me permite estar en pie... o al menos solía tenerla. He conocido a criaturas sobrenaturales: Ángeles, Demonios y Vampiros. Sí, ellos existen, créeme. Hoy he decidido contarte parte de mi historia.


**_He vuelto finalmente con una historia que escribí hace tiempo, pero me decidí por convertirla en un fic. Primeramente, podrán notar que habrán cosas diferentes entre los personajes; ustedes ya se darán cuenta de eso. Segundo, por ahora será un one-shot, no sé si en algún momento escribiré más para esta historia. Tercero, lo sé, el resumen no fue el mejor, pero algo es algo. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, espero y les guste. Dejen RW si les apetece._**

* * *

**_Salvador_**

Miro el cielo gris que se cierne en el exterior lentamente. Huele a lluvia y las nubes presentes aseguran que lloverá. Eso es bueno, me gusta que llueva. Es tranquilizador para mí, y ahora más que nunca necesito estar calmado, porque el repentino desasosiego que siento no desaparece con absolutamente nada. Bueno, quizás tenga que ver con que Noah esté en el infierno, posiblemente discutiendo con algún superior a él, y Sam en el cielo, haciendo lo mismo que Noah. Me pregunto si el repentino clima que viene desde el horizonte se debe a esas discusiones. Espero que no, porque eso lograría todo menos calmarme.

Inhalo profundamente y entonces siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo entero, haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza. La temperatura baja en picado conforme se acerca el inminente diluvio. Me abrazo a mí mismo en un intento por encontrar más calor corporal, incluso me froto un poco los brazos y manos, pero no funciona. Pego mi cabeza contra el marco de la ventana y miro fijamente los muchos árboles siendo sacudidos por las ráfagas de viento. Noto la nube de vapor que crea mi aliento y como éste empaña el cristal. _Realmente hace mucho frío_, pienso receloso. Definitivamente esta situación no es normal, no cuando estamos a mitad de verano.

Me recargo completamente contra la pared a mis espaldas y me pongo cómodo en la banca acolchada al pie de mi ventana. Me acurruco yo mismo, haciéndome un ovillo, y me pregunto cuándo volverán Noah y Sam.

Cierro los ojos y pienso los acontecimientos sucedidos antier.

Noah molestando a Sam, como de costumbre, sólo que esta vez me utilizaba a mí como objeto para molestar, no entendí nada pero sé que realmente le estaba afectando; Sam llegó al límite, le gritó a Noah muchas cosas y éste furioso, y con el ego herido, le gritó también; y llegó el momento en el que empezaron a pelear. Ángel contra Demonio. Batalla sobrenatural. Y yo, sólo podía pedirles que se detuvieran, sin poder intervenir, mi condición no me lo permitía. No fue hasta que terminé llorando que ambos se detuvieron. Digamos que les tengo mucho miedo a las peleas. Se disculparon conmigo por su conducta, bueno, Sam se disculpó, Noah sólo se sentó de mala gana en el banco de la ventana y se puso a mirar el exterior. Pero fue muy tarde, los tres escuchamos los ensordecedores truenos. Pensé que habría una tormenta, hasta que oí a Noah burlarse un poco de Sam, al parecer aquello era un llamado. Sam respiró hondo, me miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes, me hizo una seña con la cabeza y desapareció. Recuerdo haberlo visto extender unas hermosísimas y grandes alas blancas, luego de eso… nada.

Y Noah y yo nos quedamos completamente solos desde antier en al atardecer. No lo pasé muy mal con él a decir verdad, pero estaba preocupado por Sam. De vez en vez le preguntaba a Noah cosas relacionadas con los ángeles y él me respondía de forma cortante.

Llega a mi memoria unas palabras que me dijo de la nada: "_¿Cómo sabes que esta enfermedad que padeces es sólo eso, una enfermedad, y no alguna maldición que te impuso algún cuerpo celestial para mantener tu 'pureza' e 'inocencia'? Dime, Kurt, ¿cómo estamos seguros que no fue alguien de allá arriba quien te dio esta tortura?_". Sus palabras realmente me había dejando pensando, aun sigo dudando.

Recuerdo el día de ayer: Desperté con Noah junto a mí, en mi cama. Lucía tranquilo, sereno, inocente, y por un momento olvidé que él era un demonio, residente del infierno, propagador del mal. Decidí olvidarlo y me concentré en lo importante: Él había dormido conmigo. Nunca había hecho eso, ni él ni Sam, eso me alegró de sobremanera.

A mis fosas nasales llegaba el riquísimo olor de los waffles de mamá y al levantarme vi mi desayuno en una bandeja sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Me extrañé un poco por aquél desayuno, desde mi condición de delicadeza y debilidad mi madre no me daba comida poco saludable o difícil de ingerir para mí, pero allí estaban unos deliciosos waffles que me moría por comer y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Hubiera podido despertar a Noah y pedirle que me ayudara a desayunar, sabía que lo haría, pero por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de hacerlo yo mismo. Sentí que yo podía hacerlo. Me sentí bien, fuerte y saludable. Entonces aparté las sábanas de sobre mí y me senté en mi cama.

Me preparé y me puse de pie, y, sorpresivamente, sí pude hacerlo. No pude dejar de sonreír mientras caminaba hacia mi desayuno, que se encontraba al otro extremo de la cama, del lado de Noah. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando pasé frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación, no pude evitar detenerme y mirarme: enormes ojos azules, mejillas huecas, labios resecos, piel pálida y ligeramente sudorosa, y extremadamente delgado, capaz de distinguir cada uno de mis huesos. Me daba asco mi enfermizo aspecto y sollocé inconscientemente, despertando a Noah, quien se sorprendió un poco al verme de pie, pero actuó inmediatamente al verme frente al espejo con lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas y sollozos escapando de mis labios.

Él se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus potentes brazos. Me preguntó que qué sucedía y yo sólo atiné a decirle "Soy horrible". Él se tensó un poco y me miró lastimeramente a través del espejo. No soportaba su gris mirada clavada en mí desde el vidrio frente a nosotros. Así que aparté la mirada y seguí murmurando las mismas palabras. Él siseó, mandándome a callar, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó nuevamente a la cama, donde me situó con delicadeza. Se sentó junto a mí y me dijo: "Claro que no eres horrible, Kurt. Eres hermoso, casi perfecto. Eres una gran persona… tienes un gran corazón… te mereces todo lo mejor del mundo… Nunca pienses lo contrario."

Apenas terminó sus palabras un ligero temblor invadió mi habitación y un calor empezó a hacerse presente. Levanté la vista y la clavé en el espejo, todo venía de allí. Escuché una especie de lamentos y un olor a azufre llenó mis pulmones, mareándome, asfixiándome. Y de un momento a otro el espejo explotó, los millones de trozos puntiagudos salieron volando en nuestra dirección, pero Noah fue más rápido y me abrazó fuertemente, interponiéndose en el camino de los vidrios afilados, protegiéndome. Lo escuché gemir mientras el cristal se clavaba en su espalda, atravesando la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta blanca. Él se separó de mí y me dijo algo, aunque no lo escuché bien. No podía oír más que un agudo sonido gracias a la explosión, era aturdidor y fastidioso.

Alcé la mirada por sobre su hombro y vi unas escaleras de piedra en bajada en el sitio donde estaba mi espejo, frente a las escaleras había un fornido y serio hombre con ropas oscuras, como Noah, y tenía un enorme par de alas, como las de Sam, sólo que las suyas estaban heridas y eran negras. Supe de inmediato que era un demonio y que estaba allí por Noah.

Él estaba en problemas y me decía algo que no escuchaba.

Lo miré a los ojos, sus dos orbes grises eran más claros y cálidos, suaves y vulnerables, y allí tuve la respuesta. Se estaba despidiendo, él estaba en problemas, también. Revolvió amistosamente mis cabellos y sonrió de lado. Se incorporó y caminó hacia el hombre de ropas oscuras, hacia las escaleras. Noté el par de alas que sobresalían de su ropa y espalda, los cristales cortaron su ropa hasta mostrar sus alas. Y eran como las del hombre frente a las escaleras, sólo que las de Noah eran más hermosas y llamativas, como plumas de un cisne.

Se giró una última vez hacia mí y pude notar el miedo en sus ojos, pero no miedo a lo que le esperaba allí abajo, en el infierno, sino miedo a algo más, algo relacionado conmigo. ¿Qué podría ser?

Al darme cuenta todo estaba en perfecto orden, yo escuchaba muy nítidamente y la puerta al infierno como el hombre y Noah habían desaparecido.

Estaba completamente solo.

Suspiro pesadamente al recordarlo. Me acomodo en mi asiento y me preparo para levantarme. Inhalo profundamente y lo hago, e inmediatamente siento el gran peso sobre mí, mis piernas temblando, incapaces de sostenerme por mucho tiempo. Vacilante y nervioso camino rápido a mi cama y me tumbo en ella. Apenas di dos pasos y ya me falta el aliento. Respiro agitadamente y maldigo en silencio mi enfermedad de debilidad absoluta.

Me acomodo en mi cama lentamente hasta estar sentado con mi espalda apoyada a la cabecera. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. La noche cuando Sam y Noah llegaron a mi vida ataca a mi mente de repente.

_Escuché unos pasos muy nítidos, eran pesados y, por lo seguido, deduje que había más de una persona caminando en mi habitación. Me levanté lentamente, saliendo de mi sueño y me froté los ojos. Yo sólo tenía catorce años, era más joven e ingenuo. Abrí los ojos y noté mi habitación sumergida en penumbras, bañada por la luz plateada de la luna._

_Y en las penumbras logré divisar sus fornidas figuras, estaban en las sombras, sus rostros a oscuras y el resto de su cuerpo desde sus cuellos hacia abajo estaba siendo iluminado por la luz platinada. Los miré confundidos, intentando distinguir sus rostros de la oscuridad, aunque sin resultados satisfactorios. El más alto llevaba ropas oscuras y tenía una piel más bronceada por lo que se podía ver. El que era un poco más bajo llevaba ropas claras, casi todas de blanco, y su piel era muy nívea, parecida a la mía._

_No los reconocía. Yo no recordaba a nadie que tuviera cuerpos tan trabajados ni que tuvieran esas estaturas. Eran completos desconocidos para mí._

_Y me alarmé un poco. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración le imitó._

–_Tranquilo… _–_dijo el más bajo, creo poder ver que su cabello es rubio_–_. No te haremos nada._

–_¿Quiénes son? _–_les pregunté receloso, mirándolos atentamente a ambos. Ambos caminaron un poco hacia al frente, permitiendo que la luna los iluminara por completo. El más bajo era rubio y tenía ojos verdes, como las hojas de un pino o un roble en primavera, tenía cierto porte de inocencia. El más alto era pelinegro y tenía unos ojos grises como una nube de tormenta, tenía rasgos fuertes. Ambos eran guapos, demasiado._

–_Yo soy un ángel, Kurt _–_me dijo el rubio, inexpresivo, su voz suave._

–_Yo un demonio. _–_respondió el otro. Fruncí el ceño confundido._

–_¿Qué hacen aquí? _–_les pregunté desconfiado._

–_Estamos aquí por ti. _–_respondió el más alto._

–_¿Estoy… muerto? _–_inquirí lentamente._

–_No _–_responde de inmediato el rubio. Entonces el pelinegro hizo un gesto que iba a hablar, así que fijé mi vista en él, atento._

–_Estás en un punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, Kurt._

Sonrío un poco al recordar esa noche. A partir de allí empezó todo. Han pasado prácticamente cuatro años que estamos juntos. Hemos pasado por tanto. Son mis amigos, son importantes para mí, y yo sé que soy importante para ellos. Yo les he dado los nombres que tienen ahora, los suyos verdaderos eran casi imposibles de pronunciar.

Recuerdo las palabras de Sam de hace un año cuando le pregunté por qué ellos estaban conmigo. «_Eres especial, Kurt, aun a tus dieciséis años de edad sigues manteniendo esa inocencia de los niños. Creo que es porque tu situación física empezó justo en el momento en el que debías dejar de ser inocente a los ojos de la gente del cielo, ¿entiendes? Tienes un corazón puro. Estamos aquí porque alguno de nosotros tiene que llevarte algún día_»

Siento una opresión en mi pecho al recordar aquellas palabras. Ambos me quieren preparar para llevarme a un sitio diferente, a esos paralelos del mundo fuera de la comprensión humana. Sam me quiere preparar para llevarme al cielo cuando llegue la hora y Noah debe enviarme al infierno, aunque sé que en el fondo no lo desea. Él me ha contado muchas cosas horribles de aquél sitio.

Suelo no pensar mucho que Noah está siguiendo órdenes para mandarme al tártaro. Es perturbador y deprimente pensarlo. No soporto la idea de que Noah, mi amigo, tenga que seguir órdenes de pervertirme. Es una insoportable verdad para mí.

Tres golpes secos que provienen de la sala de estar me sobresaltan y sacan de mis pensamientos. Escucho la voz de mi madre avisando que ya atenderá entonces me relajo nuevamente. Giro la cabeza y miro mi reloj despertador sobre la mesa de noche junto a mi cama. 11:42am. Pronto será la hora del almuerzo. Instintivamente me llevo una mano al estomago y lo froto.

–Estoy muerto de hambre y… –Me callo de inmediato al escuchar una segunda voz provenir de la sala, una voz masculina. Gracias al silencio sepulcral de mi habitación puedo escuchar muchas cosas, creo que puedo escuchar todo lo que sucede en la casa. Afino el oído y me inclino un poco hacia adelante mientras me cruzo de piernas. Oigo el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada y entonces me concentro en oír la conversación que cada vez es más nítida.

"_Mucho gusto, señora Hummel-Hudson. Soy Cooper Anderson, el médico que contactó el día de ayer._" Dice la voz masculina. Entonces frunzo el ceño. ¿Mi madre contactó a otro médico? ¿Qué no habíamos quedado en no más médicos por un tiempo? ¿Por qué le cuesta entender que mi situación no tiene cura?

Suspiro cansado y viro el rostro hacia la ventana. Entonces notó que no hay una repuesta por parte de mi madre, pero escucho un murmuro que indistinguiblemente es del hombre.

Afuera la ventisca ha aumentado y hace bailar salvajemente las ramas de los arboles. El cielo está completamente lleno de nubes grises y densas que dan a todo un toque más sombrío. El silencio es intenso, incluso ensordecedor, siendo sólo interrumpido por el susurro del viento y el batir de las ramas al chocar entre ellas. Es un día muy extraño, como si la naturaleza estuviera rebelándose contra algo, pero ¿qué?

Escucho los pasos acercarse más por el pasillo. Las suelas de los zapatos golpeando el piso de madera, el ruido rebotando contra las paredes, viajando por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación y retumbar en mis oídos. Me estremezco ligeramente y me veo obligado a abrazarme a mí mismo. Clavo mi vista en el exterior. Ya están cerca, dentro de poco mi madre y el médico entrarán aquí y…

Veo luces, muchas luces, y siento un abrasador calor aparecer en mi habitación. Pestañeo varias veces y noto como las luces cegadoras van desapareciendo lentamente. Espero unos momentos y abro los ojos. Ya no hay luz, pero Noah y Sam están frente a mí, a los pies de mi cama. Se notan algo alarmados.

–¡Chicos, volvieron! –les sonrío. Ellos sólo se acercan más a mí, su rostro con una viva imagen de preocupación. Mi sonrisa desaparece–. Me están asustando con sus caras, ¿qué sucede? –les pregunto confundido.

–No hay tiempo. Kurt, el médico. –dice atropelladamente Noah, pareciera que le faltara el aliento. Frunzo el ceño más confundido.

–Sí, al parecer mi madre lo llamó ayer. ¿Qué con él? –pregunto nuevamente. No entiendo nada de lo que sucede.

–Él… –empieza Sam, pero por alguna razón no logro escucharlo más. Veo su boca moviéndose, pero no lo oigo. Arqueo una ceja hacia ellos y antes de poder preguntarles algo la puerta de mi habitación se abre, mostrando a mi madre y a un joven hombre en traje. Centro mi atención en ellos, más bien en el hombre.

Lleva un portafolio café. Luce un exquisito traje negro, unos zapatos de vestir también negros y una camisa de lino blanca. Un pequeño pañuelo doblado sobresale de un bolsillo cerca de su corazón, el pañuelo es rojo, de un tono muy intenso… como la sangre.

Es alto, fornido y su piel es muy pálida. Tiene un rebelde cabello castaño con destellos dorados y cobrizos, y hay un indicio de barba nueva en su rostro. Posee unos ojos azules como el lapislázuli, acompañados de unas increíblemente largas pestañas, labios carnosos y rojizos, mandíbula cuadrada y un atisbo de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Lo que más me impresiona es su mirada: fría, inexpresiva, intensa, profunda y enigmática. Hipnótica.

Arqueo una ceja en su dirección y presiono mis labios en una línea recta. Repentinamente me siento tenso y nervioso. Entonces él me dedica una sonrisa ladeada y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda mientras se me eriza cada vello de mi cuerpo. _Esto no es bueno_.

Miro de soslayo a los chicos, están observando fijamente al médico con una mirada aguda. Se ven tan tensos como yo.

_¿Qué pasa aquí?_, pienso confundido, empezando a sentir un miedo instalándose en mi pecho.

Miro a mi madre, intentando buscar las respuestas que necesito en ella, pero parece ausente, su mirada perdida en algún punto entre mis sábanas. Él le palmea un poco el hombro a mi madre y le susurra algo que no alcanzo a entender. Mi madre lo mira fijamente a los ojos, sigue pareciendo perdida, entonces asiente y se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejándome a solas con ese extraño hombre que me eriza la piel.

–Hola, Kurt. –dice educadamente. Lo miro atentamente, cuidadoso de todo.

–Hola, doctor Cooper –le respondo delicadamente, receloso. Ese hombre me resulta intimidante. Él abre un poco los ojos, sorprendido.

–¿Sabes quién soy? –pregunta incrédulo, estupefacto. Procura mantenerse lo más inexpresivo posible.

–Sí… bueno, no tanto, es sólo que hay mucho silencio y logro escuchar casi todo en la casa desde aquí… –él parece relajarse ante mi explicación. Le lanzo una aguda mirada–. Usted me conoce –hago notar.

–Claro, tu madre habló conmigo. –responde como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y lo es. Aunque hay algo en todo esto que no me cuadra. Un sonido sordo llama mi atención y me vuelvo a ver la ventana. Hay un enorme ventarrón. ¿Acaso habrá un tornado o qué?

–Qué tiempo, ¿no? –expreso mientras me vuelvo a verlo, ha dejado su portafolio en el suelo junto a él pero me está mirando fijamente. ¿Por qué me mira así?

–Sí, hace un tiempo de perros allí afuera, pero estoy seguro que pronto se calmará, créeme. –expone con completa seguridad, y sonríe, una sonrisa confiada y maliciosa. Carraspeo un poco y miro a los chicos, están haciéndome señas que no logro entender, sólo sé que incluye al tal Cooper. Frunzo el ceño–. ¿Algún problema? –interrumpe la voz del médico, haciéndome devolver mi atención a él. Está arqueando una ceja en mi dirección. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente.

–No, ningún problema. –respondo automáticamente. Él frunce el ceño y un atisbo de sonrisa aparece en su boca, sus labios luchando contra el deseo de sonreír. Entonces baja la cabeza, así ocultando su sonrisa.

–Y dígame, doctor, ¿cómo será esto? ¿Pruebas? ¿Inyecciones? ¿Sangre? ¿Comprobación de presión? ¿Qué? –él se endereza y ladea un poco la cabeza. Esa sonrisa no desaparece de sus labios. ¡¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?!

–No, tranquilo. No habrá inyecciones ni pruebas ni comprobación de presión. Créeme que puedo escuchar tu corazón latir perfectamente desde aquí. Está sano, no es necesario el estetoscopio o el revisarte la presión. Estás perfecto. –dice inexpresivo, un filo tras sus palabras corta mis oídos.

_¿Qué?_

–¿Cómo que puede escucharme el corazón desde allí? –le pregunto extrañado. Sus sonrisa se ensancha.

–Sólo… puedo oírlo. Allí dentro de tu pecho latiendo a cada segundo…, bombeando cálida sangre a través de tus venas…, recorriendo tu cuerpo en cada palpitar… –murmura, su voz algo ronca mientras se acerca cada vez más a mi cama, a mí. Noto que mientras más se acerca los chicos parecen más desesperados y el ambiente afuera empeora.

_¿Él tiene algo que ver con esto? Oh… me estoy asustando_.

–Créeme, tu corazón… tu sangre… están perfectos. –dice finalmente con un tono burlón y pícaro. Se detiene frente a mi cama y ahora me mira minuciosamente, examinándome–. Ya estoy al margen de tu situación y da por hecho que te puedo curar. –dice confiado. Frunzo el entrecejo y entrecierro los ojos.

–No lo creo, ni siquiera los mejores médicos del extranjero lograron saber qué tengo, ¿cómo va a saber usted, sin pruebas o nada por el estilo, que puede curarme? –le pregunto receloso. Una vez más, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y puedo ver un rastro de su perfectamente ordenada y blanquecina dentadura.

–No te preocupes. Yo tengo mis secretos y… –antes de que me dé cuenta estoy tumbado en mi cama, él sobre mí, sus rodillas a cada lado de mis caderas y una de sus manos sobre mi pecho, manteniéndome acostado. Abro los ojos sorprendido. Esa fue una velocidad sobrenatural–, yo tengo confianza en que funcionará, siempre lo hace. –dice antes de bajarse la manga de su traje en su mano libre y dejar ver su muñeca, la cual acerca a su boca.

Escucho el grito de los chicos mientras piden que lo aleje y no acepte nada de él. El cielo se oscurece más y el viento se vuelve catastrófico, aunque sigue sin ser dañino. Está empezando a llover, fuerte. Las miles de pesadas gotas golpean con salvajismo mi ventana e incluso pienso que lograrán romperla. Miro a los chicos: siguen advirtiéndome que me lo quite. Claro, ellos no pueden intervenir, pero se les olvida que no puedo siquiera caminar yo solo, ¿cómo me quitaré a una enorme masa de músculos de encima yo solo?

Alzo la mirada y la clavo en la de Cooper. Sus ojos azules clavados en los míos, cavando dentro de mí ser, perforando mi alma y haciéndola arder desde el interior de la misma. Entonces empiezo a sentir miedo, mucho miedo.

Cooper se muerde la muñeca con fuerza, y hasta logro escuchar el sonido de sus dientes abriendo la piel. Se me revuelve el estomago con ese sonido. Empiezo a desesperarme, así que comienzo a moverme bajo él, a forcejear por liberarme. Unas gotas de sangre caen sobre mi frente y eso incrementa mi adrenalina. Su sangre, cálida y espesa, está sobre mí. _Vomitaré, estoy seguro_.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? –le grito atemorizado, luchando con todas mis energías por liberarme. Libera su muñeca y noto sus labios bañados en sangre, restos de ésta cayendo por sus comisuras. Acerca su muñeca sangrante a mí.

–Sí, estoy un poco loco. Ahora, bebe, estoy tratando de ayudarte. –ordena firme, su voz es suave.

–¿Qué? ¡No! No intentas ayudarme, y no beberé tu sangre, tú… tú estás más que loco… ¡suéltame! –le grito fuerte mientras muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro evitando que acerque su sangre a mi boca. Le escucho bufar y a continuación no siento el peso de su mano sobre mi pecho.

Sus dedos se clavan con fuerza en mis mejillas y me obligan a abrir la boca, entonces él posa su muñeca en mi boca abierta con brutalidad.

La sangre llena mi boca, mezclándose con mi saliva, tocando mi lengua y dándome el amargo sabor del metal. Hago una mueca e intento liberarme. Siento las arcadas amenazando con hacerme devolver mi desayuno. Escucho a los chicos gritando y a la lluvia y el viento aumentando su fuerza. Busco a los chicos con la mirada. Los encuentro, pero por alguna razón no los veo bien, es como si se desaparecieran.

Intento no tragarme la sangre, pues es lo menos que puedo hacer para no darle el gusto. No, no lo haré. No. ¡No! Siento que mi boca está completamente llena y, gracias a que él está presionando con fuerza contra mi boca, no puedo escupir. Trago lentamente una pequeña cantidad. El cálido liquido pasando con facilidad a través de mi garganta dejándome un amargo sabor en ella. Cooper finalmente me libera y se baja de mí lentamente.

Los chicos desaparecen y lo último que veo son sus ojos. Grises y verdes. Ya no están conmigo. Percibo como el ambiente afuera desaparece de golpe. ¿Qué me hizo Cooper?

Toso un poco y escupo toda la sangre que me queda en la boca. Me limpio las comisuras con el dorso de la mano y al ver mi mano noto los muchos restos de sangre, de la sangre de Cooper. Alzo la mirada y la clavo en el apuesto hombre frente a mí. La confusión y el odio hacen un torbellino dentro de mi pecho, esas fuertes emociones confunden mi cerebro. Él me está sonriendo de nuevo, de una forma completamente cínica y divertida. Qué sádico. Se está acomodando su traje y peinado. Aun sigue sobre mi cama.

–¿Qué me hiciste? –le grito con voz estridente.

–Nada. Curarte. –responde con simpleza, como si del clima se hablase.

–Claro que no. ¡Estás loco! ¡Eres un sádico! –exclamo. Él sonríe y se baja de la cama. Camina hasta la puerta y toma su portafolio del suelo.

–De nada, Kurt. –dice y sale de la habitación. Inspiro profundamente y puedo sentir la oleada de ira que me recorre el cuerpo. ¿Qué pasó con Sam y Noah? ¿Por qué desaparecieron? Noto como mi mirada se ha nublado gracias a las lágrimas contenidas.

–Esto es su culpa… –murmuro para mí mismo, mi voz suena aguda, mis palabras son dichas con odio. Un sollozo escapa de mis labios y la bruma de rabia se apodera de mi mente.

Entonces me bajo de golpe de la cama y corro hacia la puerta. Salgo al pasillo y lo veo. Corro hacia él, está a punto de llegar a la sala, entonces intento tomarlo y antes de que pueda reaccionar siento un enorme dolor en mi espalda y en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Mi espalda está pegada contra la pared del oscuro pasillo, Cooper me está tomando del cuello, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo, y me está mirando con severidad.

–No quieres jugar conmigo, Kurt. –murmura, su voz es ronca. Ladea la cabeza y me examina minuciosamente. Sonríe. Me estremezco y escucho mi corazón latiendo fuerte contra mi pecho, golpeando en mi cabeza, vibrando en mis venas, ardiendo como el mismo fuego por todo mi cuerpo–. ¿Por qué tan asustado? –pregunta mientras afloja un poco el agarre alrededor de mi cuello, pero me mantiene a la misma distancia del suelo. Frunzo el ceño y aprieto la mandíbula.

Se inclina hacia mí y cierro los ojos con fuerza. No quiero ver lo que sea que me hará. Siento su respiración calmada mezclándose con la mía agitada, su nariz se roza suavemente con la mía y lo escucho sonreír una vez más. Sus labios rozan un poco los míos y ahogo una exclamación en mi garganta. Un ligero sendero de besos húmedos inicia desde mi boca hasta mi garganta, donde estampa un dulce y delicado beso. Lo escucho respirar profundo. Continua, yéndose hacia mi derecha, llegando a mi cuello. Aprieto los dientes y cierro más los ojos, esperando lo que sea que venga.

Mi respiración se agita increíblemente y todo mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. Escucho el nítido latir de mi corazón en mis oídos. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, impidiéndome siquiera gritar o decir algo.

Siento su lengua lamer mi cuello con lascivia, sus dientes rozan mi delicada piel, percibo sus labios echarse hacia atrás, dándole más espacio a sus dientes, y un agudo pinchazo de dolor se hace presente cuando sus colmillos abren mi piel. El dolor me hace arquear la espalda y jadear. Lo siento succionando con parsimonia, llevándose mi cálida esencia vital con mucha calma. El dolor se expande por todo mi cuerpo y me hace gimotear un poco. Él se separa lentamente y luego percibo su respiración, ahora agitada y audible, sobre mis labios.

Me besa, sus labios bañados con mi sangre. El sabor metálico está en mi boca una vez más y hago una mueca. Se separa un poco y susurra: –Te ayudaré, y haré que no te duela.

Abro los ojos de golpe y lo miro confundido. Sus pupilas está imposiblemente dilatadas y hay restos de mi sangre en su boca, resbalando por su barbilla. Noto una de sus manos tomarme del mentón mientras la otra se cierra más alrededor de mi cuello. En un rápido movimiento me hace girar la cabeza con brusquedad, rompiéndome el cuello, y la densa oscuridad aparece, sumergiéndome en ella.

Vislumbro a Noah y Sam en la oscuridad, están muy lejos e intento acercarme a ellos, pero no puedo. Una fuerza invisible me lo impide. Noto la tristeza en sus ojos y estoy confundido. ¿Qué sucede?

–Adiós, Kurt… –dice Noah lentamente, su voz baja y aguda, vulnerable.

–¿Por qué…? –empiezo pero inmediatamente Sam me interrumpe.

–Ya no estás entre la vida y la muerte, ya no nos podrás ver. Estás muerto en vida.

Abro los ojos de golpe, me incorporo y tomo una bocanada de aire. Estoy en mi habitación, en mi cama. Miro hacia la ventana: es de noche. La luna llena está en lo alto de la oscuridad, siendo acompañada por las brillantes estrellas, su luz plateada ilumina todo bajo ella. Mi habitación está en penumbras, la luz plateada de la luna me baña a mí y a la mayor parte de la habitación. Respiro agitadamente y me llevo las manos al rostro. Estoy sudado. Me paso el dorso de la mano por la frente, quitando una fina capa de sudor de ella. Paseo la mirada por mi habitación, sintiéndola repentinamente extraña, desconocida para mí.

¿Todo fue un sueño? ¿Sólo una pesadilla? Esperen… Sam y Noah… ¿también sólo fueron parte de un sueño? No, claro que no, es imposible. Ellos sí existen.

Paseo la mirada por mi habitación una vez más en su búsqueda. No hay nadie, estoy completamente solo. Suspiro y me paso las manos por el cabello.

–Todo fue un mal sueño, sólo un mal sueño… –murmuro una y otra vez, intentando creer en mis propias palabras, porque en el fondo siento un presentimiento, algo que me dice que todo es real. Me llevo las manos al cuello, donde Cooper me mordió. Nada. No hay nada. Suspiro aliviado–. Sí, fue sólo un mal sueño –susurro más calmado. Alzo la mirada y la clavo en el espejo frente a mí, del otro lado de la habitación.

Estoy normal. No soy aquél espanto huesudo que solía ver. Excepto que sigo pálido, demasiado. ¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Acaso absolutamente todo fue un sueño? No, me rehúso a creerlo. Sam y Noah sí existen, mi condición de debilidad era real. Lo sé. Giro el rostro, apartando la mirada de mi reflejo, y la clavo en la mesa de noche. Hay un sobre, un collar con un raro dije y… una bolsa de sangre. ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

Abro los ojos asombrado y empiezo a temblar incontrolablemente. Quizás… todo sí fue real. Sacudo la cabeza varias veces e inspiro una gran bocanada de aire, armándome de valor. _Tengo que ser valiente, así que contrólate, Kurt_.

Extiendo la mano hacia la mesa y tomo el sobre. Lo examino un poco y al notar que no tiene ninguna información afuera, a excepción de '_Para: Kurt H._', lo abro y saco la carta dentro. Está escrita a mano con una exquisita caligrafía perfecta.

_**Renacimiento.**_

_Querido Kurt:_

_Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte por la bebida que me invitaste hoy, no recuerdo la última vez que probé tan exquisita sangre como la tuya. Eres delicioso._

_Segundo, quiero darte la más corta explicación de lo que debes hacer: Bebe la sangre que dejé sobre tu mesa de noche para que completes tu transición, si no lo haces en unas doce horas morirás, de nuevo. Así que deberías tomártela lo más rápido posible; también quiero que utilices ese collar que te dejé, te protegerá del sol, si no lo usas morirás hecho cenizas. Como podrás notar cualquier camino te podría matar._

_Ahora, quiero darle mis más sinceras disculpas por no quedarme más tiempo con usted, pero tengo cosas que hacer y también supuse que apenas me vieras querrías matarme. También deseo disculparme por haber sido tan agresivo con usted, estar cerca de ti tiene un extraño efecto en mí, apenas logro controlarme. Le pido que acepte mis disculpas._

_Espero que tomes la decisión correcta y deseo con ansias que el destino muy pronto cruce nuestros caminos una vez más, porque quiero verte nuevamente. Sería todo un placer poder deleitarme con tu, ahora eterna, presencia una vez más. Si el destino no lo hace, yo te buscaré._

_Tengo el gustoso placer de darte la bienvenida al mundo luego de tu renacimiento. Bienvenido como vampiro, Kurt._

_Hasta pronto en nuestra eternidad._

_Cooper A._

Releo la carta en mis manos una vez más. Un vampiro… él era un vampiro… ahora yo soy un vampiro… o estoy cerca de serlo.

Recuerdo las palabras de Sam hace unos minutos "_Ya no estás entre la vida y la muerte, ya no nos podrás ver. Estás muerto en vida._" Y siento una punzada en mi cabeza. Repentinamente me duele mucho la cabeza. Siento las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos y un nudo formarse en mi garganta.

Entonces llevo mi mirada a la mesa de noche, hacia los _obsequios_ sobre ésta. Frunzo el ceño y crispo los puños hasta que los nudillos están blancos. Siento la ira recorrer mi cuerpo, la impotencia atacando mi mente y la nostalgia apretando mi corazón.

Miro fijamente la bolsa de sangre y un ansia crece en mí. No, no debo beberlo, no. Mi respiración se empieza a volver pesada y ruidosa, una extraña sensación se hace presente en mis ojos y boca. Tengo sed. Sin poder soportarlo más tomo la bolsa y atropelladamente deshago la pequeña tapa en un borde de ésta. Bebo apresuradamente, como si hubiese pasado días en el desierto sin tomar agua. La sangre se escapa de mi boca y resbala por mi barbilla, y por alguna razón no me sabe a metal, como debería, sino a algo más delicioso. Es exquisita.

Aprieto la bolsa entre mis dedos cuando noto que está vacía y al separarme de ésta la extraña sensación en mi boca se vuelve dolorosa, insoportable. Siento mis colmillos alargarse y un gemido escapa de mis labios ante la sensación. Duele mucho.

El dolor finalmente se detiene y por pura curiosidad paseo mi lengua por mis dientes. Mis colmillos son más largos y afilados. Percibo el sabor de la sangre en mis dientes y con grosería quito los restos de ellos, saboreando el exquisito líquido.

Alzo la mirada y me sobresalto un poco al ver la criatura frente a mí. Un monstruo delgado, pálido, con las pupilas imposiblemente dilatadas y sangre sobre su barbilla me observa fijamente. Soy yo.

Una punzada de culpa ataca mi mente y entonces noto como mi figura cambia. Mis colmillos se ocultan y mis pupilas vuelven a contraerse.

Mi rostro se reprime en un mohín y los ojos se me empañan de lágrimas. Un doloroso nudo aparece en mi garganta y millones de voces atormentan mi cabeza, todas son parecidas a la mía.

Las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos sin que pueda detenerlas y un sollozo resuena en mi habitación. Me dejo caer nuevamente en mi cama y me hago un ovillo mientras me aferro a mis sábanas con fuerza. No tengo a Noah y Sam… los perdí… y también me perdí a mí mismo.

Soy un monstruo y todo gracias a Cooper, quien de alguna forma es mi Salvador.

**_Fin…?_**

* * *

**_¡Dejen su opinión, acepto críticas, y las necesito! Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!_**


End file.
